delongofandomcom-20200213-history
West Connector
The West Connector is an iconic South Blix road strip, which is aprox. 10km long. It is the only natural land connection between Western South Blix and the Marci Region of South Blix, which is where most of the UBA's population works. Every day, the West Connector carries over 14.8 million vehicles, on average. The West Connector holds 49 different highways and roads, which are all connected via the world's largest interchange, the West Connector Intechange, which is 5km in length, and almost 350m tall, which allows for 30 layers of roads (most layers carry multiple roads). The entire West Connector carries 519 lanes of road and 24 rail lines for public transit and private rail. It is estimated that 44 million people use the West Connector every day, by car or rail or public transit. The only way to cross the Blix Harbour without taking the West Connector is by taking the ET-4 Bridge, which costs on average $25 to cross, or by the Highway 8 Bridge which only has 4 lanes and costs $5 to cross. The West Connector is maintained by the City of South Blix, the Boroughs of West and Bekerham, and the Province of Quad Blix. The West Connector is also well known for its Western-end, in which all of the roads on the interchange collapse into one long, flat stretch with its highways divided only by jersey barriers. It has been critized by environmental critics around the world for its over-use of land. It is 2.07km in width, and is a 4km long stretch. Typically, the West Connector is only about 100m in width. History The West Connector was a controversial project from the start. It had been advocated by the Westly Quarter (dominated then by New Kensington and Huffington upper-class politicians), in coalition with the Eastly Quarter, West Blix, and several other off-island UBA cities. These regions were developing massive highway infrastructure. Because the Northly quarter boroughs rejected any bridge proposals over the Blix Harbour, the West Connector was seen as an opportunity to build highways without the approval of Northly boroughs. For a time, this meant that many highways were "inadequate" in Northly and Equatorial. Eventually, public demand for these highways to be connected better would grow, and boroughs would concede to infrastructure development. Many of these highways would be located underground. Parts of the Connector Listed west-east. *'West-entrance: '''This portion of the connector is about 5km in length, and is where all of the highways begin to join together as a group and cross-over each other, leading to the flat-stretch. *'Flat-stretch: This is a 4km long flat stretch in which all of the 49 different highways are all laid down next to one another, adding up to a massive width of 2.07km of road. *'''Stack-start: This is a 500m long portion during which the various highways begin to stack onto one another. By its end, the official interchange stack begins. *'The Stack: '''This is a 5km long interchange, in which all 49 highways are on top of each other over 30 layers of road. It is the most difficult part of the drive on the West Connector. *'Lebienvenue: '''This is a 3km section in which the West Connector ends, and begins to collapse into normal seperated roads. By its end, all roads are going their own ways. Welcome to Beckerham. Layout of the West Connector Stack Category:Roads Category:Infastructure